You Can Take A Slayer Out of a Dragon's Den
by Diana Raven
Summary: A one-shot collection mainly focusing on the Dragon Slayers
1. Mating

**HEY HEY HEY So guess what? Diana is back and writing a one-shot collection (warning some might be multiples if I get enough requests but otherwise all one-shots within the same or similar universes {I will tell you if they are different}). This one will focus mainly on the Dragon Slayers but will also guest star their ships.**

 **SHIPS:**

 **Uh... the Big Four**

 **StingYu or Stingue**

 **Erik and Kinana (cuz seriously? Completely shippable)**

 **Wendy: I don't really ship with anyone... so you won't really get any ship things with her**

 **Laxus: I am completely flexible with so yeah**

 **PROMPTS:**

 **Want me to write a specific prompt? PM me or put it in a review! (Add in the Dragon Slayer you want to appear).**

 **RATING:**

 **So... what are the ratings of these chapters? Depends on the one-shot or chapter. They will mainly be between K and T however some might be M. I don't really know how to write smut so the likelihood of me writing it is slim to none.**

 **COMMENTS:**

 **I ALWAYS WELCOME COMMENTS. Anything constructive or encouraging but like you know only if you like the work you know, ah! Whatever.**

 **UNIVERSE:**

 **All of these will be more or less Canonverse or akin to Canonverse (however they might not fit into continuity).**

 **UPDATE SCHEDULE:**

 **Completely random as of now. But the more prompts I receive or write the more often I will probably update. I make no promises though.**

 **uhhhh so yeah, here we go...**

 **Rating: T**

 **Title: Mating***

 **Betaed by WhatAreAllTheseTears**

* * *

They all believed that Gajeel had had a lot of sex. Like a _lot_. And to tell you the truth, he never really set them straight.

Sex was different in Fairy Tail than it had been in Phantom Lord, Gajeel learned that quickly. It wasn't a prize, women were never referred to as conquests (in fact if you used the word a few very powerful women would like to have a talk, a painful one). In Phantom Lord men only talked about sex as a power play, it was a chore, a hobby, a good time. It was something everyone _had_ to do and if you did it with the right person then boy howdy were you popular. Gajeel seemed to have some… allure on people. Well, he assumed he did because it was the only explanation for the groupies that seemed to surround him at all times. They liked the idea of the danger and the silence that came with Gajeel. So Gajeel came to the guild one day and suddenly every guy was slapping him on the back, congratulating him on his recent hoe. Apparently one of the girls had boasted that she'd fucked the great and powerful Black Steel Gajeel, the Iron Dragon Slayer. And so everyone just went with it. And Gajeel didn't tell them otherwise. The claims that these girls had been fucked by Gajeel spread like herpes, and soon more and more claims were appearing. They all generously credited Gajeel so he didn't contradict them. He was actually surprised more than once at what 'he' was willing to do in the sack. But the rumors grew and flourished (as rumors often do) and soon even Fairy Tail knew of 'his' sexcapades.

But in Fairy Tail sex and women were talked about respectfully. Some nights, when the girls were doing their sleepovers at Fairy Hill (or the like) the remaining males would gather around the guild, get wasted, and share experiences (that was what they called it). Elfman would boast about his and Evergreen's accomplishments in the bedroom. Laxus would roll his eyes and listen along with the others but Gajeel came to know that everyone waited for Laxus's rare two Jewels. (Gajeel had wondered about Laxus's sex life on multiple occasions because obviously his boasts denied a Dragon's innate instinct to mate. Gajeel assumed that the lucky bastard could have sex with multiple women because he was a Second Generation Slayer and not raised by a Dragon). Jet and Droy moped about Levy but every now and then announced to the others that they had pity sex. Gajeel would grimace into his mug and stare into the amber contents, even the _pups_ got some. Bickslow wasn't allowed to speak about his partners as he had started dating the Kid Strauss and _nobody_ wanted to hear that. The rule seemed to be if one of the listeners was related to the girl in question, you weren't allowed to say. Which Gajeel could respect. And sometimes, on the dull nights or the ones that went on too long until no one was intelligible, they would nudge Gajeel about his _experiences_. Gajeel wouldn't know what to say. "Yeah… none of those really ever happened…" "What can I say?" "I don't kiss and tell," "Well there was this _one_ girl…" Gajeel never said any of it. He would just growl and the guys would leave him alone.

Gajeel knew the girls talked about their sexual escapades. Every now and then he would stare at Levy, watch the way she moved, the sway of her hips and the short cute legs of hers. He could smell another man clinging to her. The tangy smell of sex followed her, not that her partner's smell could trail her if she _hadn't_ slept with him. He would wonder who had rode them. Who had kissed that smooth skin? Whose back had she scratched in ecstasy? Who had she spent the night with?

The world outside the guild seemed to be under the impression that she was a sweet little virgin, but from the snippets of conversation he heard from the other members she was anything but. Not to say that they judged her—she was by far (apparently) one of the least perverted of the bunch. He had memorized every little fact he had heard about her, packed them away somewhere in his brain. She had dated a lot when she hit puberty but the pickings had been kind of slim as she had a better ass than her breasts (Gajeel was an ass man anyway, and she had the most perfect one he had ever seen). They (and by _they_ he meant Jet and Droy) said (and by _said_ Gajeel meant moped) that most of her dates were one night stands, after missions when she needed to blow off steam or after way too much to drink.

His want for her rose and burned in places that he didn't know he had existed until he saw her, really saw her. Not like that night way back when, he hadn't seen _her_ that day but he saw her now. It was like he'd never seen her before. Every day it was like the first time (the real first time, not when he saw her like a target but when he saw her like a friend), it was like staring up at the brilliant blue sky in the morning and seeing her face was like seeing the sun, only he couldn't look away, not to save his life.

* * *

Holidays sucked.

Everyone was with their loved ones, the ones they wished they were loving, and hell, some of them did when they got drunk enough. The guild was loud and busy like always, but unlike always they weren't being perceptive. The loudness of the guild made his ears thunder and his head was dizzy from the booze. Thankfully no one was paying attention to him. He sat in his corner booth, hidden from the others, which was good because right now Levy was giving him an unasked for lap-dance.

The heat from the fires that were made by Natsu and intentionally made heated the room to an uncomfortable temperature, but well, what could Gajeel say? The heat wasn't his thing. She rubbed her body against his, grinding on him until he could do nothing but stare at her in awe. The way she moved, there was a rhythm of a sort, now he knew why they called it a lap _dance_. Her body twisted and rubbed and there was nothing he could do—wanted to do—to stop it. She bent around his body, her breath smelt of eggnog, the grownup kind. Her lips dragged across his neck, he could feel her teeth softly nipping around his skin. The soft kisses on his jawline mixed dizzyingly with the smell of _her_ and the alcohol and _her_ , just all of _her_.

That was what woke him up from the bliss. Like a slap in the face. Like cold water on a hot lazy day. Like the really cold shower he needed right now. He couldn't let her go this far, he couldn't let her accidently chain herself to him. He knew that if this went any farther he'd just be a one night stand, she wouldn't be one to him though. He didn't realize he was pushing her back roughly, thankfully she caught herself on the table and didn't get hurt. He'd never be able to forgive himself if he hurt her again. "No." The word was harsh and he regretted the hurt that was displayed on her face.

"I-I'm sorry Gajeel, I j-just thought-"

"No!" That came out too loudly. "I mean, I just-"

"It's me. Isn't it?"

"W- _what_? No!"

"N-n-no i-it's okay. I-I-I mean I didn't expect you to, I-I'm not as busty as the other girls a-and I mean-" She removed herself from off his legs and stumbled back. She wore a small skimpy Santa outfit a little askew from their activities. She straightened them out awkwardly. "I'm so sorry."

"Wait!" Gajeel stood, his arm reaching out to her, "Shrimp!"

Thankfully he didn't draw a lot of attention in the din. She ran past everyone, she was good at squeezing through crowds, being small helped. Gajeel pushed past the drunk ones and the less drunk ones and the ones too young to drink but pretended they were drunk.

It was snowing outside, and the shrimp was wearing that damn small skimpy outfit, she could die out there! Gajeel inhaled through his nose. The wind from the snowstorm made the smell weave and dissipate, but Gajeel wasn't an amateur at this. He closed his eyes as he honed in on her smell and began to follow it.

Frost bit into his overheated body, it was a welcome sensation. Large wet snowflakes landed on his face leaving the spots numb and clammy. He could feel the snow bleed through his boots and soak his socks, he hadn't bought new winter boots yet but he should. Levy's smell of leather and warmth and ink and old books and rain and long nights by the fireplace overwhelmed him though so the thoughts like needing new shoes were fleeting. All he could smell was her, he could _taste_ her. He could taste the texture of the books and pages between his teeth, the heat of the fire climbing into his mouth and dancing on his tongue.

He skidded to a halt when he saw her. She was sitting in the grey used snow, her long legs stretched out in front of her, her hands stuffed into the snow behind her. She leaned back on her hands and stared up at the tree. The damn tree. Why had she come here? Didn't this hold bad memories for her? It did for him.

"Shrimp." The word was breathed. He was surprised she even heard him. But she turned her head around and locked eyes with him before her gaze went back to the tree.

"Why are you here?"

"I-" _I was worried and yeh left and I think yeh got the wrong impression and yeh look cold and I love yer body! More than yeh know! More than yeh can ever know!_ "Yeh look cold."

Levy looked down at her mostly naked body. "Huh. I guess I am."

Gajeel grunted and tossed his coat at her. Levy looked down at it before warily putting it on. "What are yeh doing here?"

"I like to come here. To think."

" _Why_?"

Levy glanced sideways at him. She seemed to be staring at him, studying him. She shook her head and looked away.

"What?" Gajeel grunted.

Levy sighed and dropped her hands, her back slapping against the snow as she looked up, watching it swirl and fall. She opened her mouth, snowflakes landing on her tongue. Gajeel stared at the tongue and prayed that whatever arousal he felt wasn't visible. She twisted her tongue, trying to catch other flakes without moving her head. Gajeel realized any prayers he had made were now _hail mary_ s.

Gajeel cleared his throat. "Shrimp?"

Levy sat back up, her small stature had made an imprint in the snow. "It's because it's where I met you."

Gajeel blinked as she stood, hands buried deep in the pockets of his coat. He was flabbergasted. She waited, as if for him to respond, then sighed and left.

Holidays sucked.

Gajeel slumped home, cold and drenched feet dragging through falling old snow. He didn't make a fire in the stone fireplace. Lily was out, he usually stayed out on holidays, said he wanted some time to connect with nature and to remind himself of Edolas and all he left behind. Gajeel peeled off his clothes and climbed under his covers, he'd already switched from light sheet to heavy blanket so he was warm enough in his boxers. Maybe if he just curled up and died he wouldn't have to see her, in the snow, pushed off of his lap, that look of disappointment, that look of hurt.

Holidays sucked.

* * *

Good hearing could be a blessing and could be a curse. Gajeel heard a lot of things; things he wasn't supposed to, things that could be hurtful to others, things that spoiled a surprise for later. But when he heard the window creak open he wondered whether the hearing was leaning more towards curse or blessing now.

Gajeel's hand shifted into a knife and he stayed in the guise position of sleeping. The smell of her billowed across the room climbing into his nose like some type of insect, but a pleasant one he guessed. She definitely more pleasant than an insect. Definitely. There was a creak against the floor as she tried to tiptoe around his bed. Levy ran her hands against the sheets. It was too much. He couldn't do this.

"Why are yeh here?"

"I-I wanted to apologize."

"Fer what?"

"I kinda freaked out on you, I'm sorry."

"Shrimp." Gajeel stayed on his side, his eyes closed. "Yeh know… yeh aren't- there's no part of yeh that I-it's not you that-I'm sorry I pushed yeh away."

She sat down on the bed, he couldn't see her but he could feel her heat radiating off of her. "Then why won't you look at me?"

 _Because I want yeh so bad that I can't do that to yeh_. "Because I can't give yeh what yeh want."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I know _yeh_. I know what yeh do, and 'M not judging yeh. We all need ta get our jitters out sometimes."

"Gajeel-"

"But I can't do that-I just can't."

Levy didn't speak for a while. "Why not?" she asked softly.

 _Because I love yeh_. "Because that's not how Dragon Slayers work. We don't… have casual sex. We _mate_."

"But-"

"It's a lie. All of it." A blush rose to his cheeks as he ran through the rumors in his head. "Well… not _all_ of it."

Levy snorted in a way so un _Levy_ that it shook Gajeel for a second. She hummed in acknowledgment and Gajeel felt a hand snake onto his ankle. Gajeel sat up and shifted away from her, but now he could see her. Her blue hair curled down her back and her front, wet from the falling snow. She wore Gajeel's coat closed around her, it was long enough to be a dress. Gajeel glanced at the clock, it was near 3 AM.

"Shrimp, just go home. I understand if yeh don't want-"

"Stop assuming you know what I want Gajeel."

The words stopped him short. She climbed over him, straddling his legs, hands warm despite the coldness from outside slid up his body and over the edge of his boxers.

"Levy-" Gajeel's breath hitched.

"I like when you say my name." The words were a whisper. Gajeel could smell alcohol on her breath. His fingers encircled her wrists, holding them in place.

"Shrimp yer drunk-"

"No I'm not. Barely even buzzed. _You_ were drunk, that's for damn sure, but it seems like your nap sobered you up a bit."

" _Levy_ …" It was a plea.

Levy slowly removed her hands from his and began unbuttoning her (his) jacket.

"This isn't what yeh want. 'M not a fun time, 'M a life commitment." She shrugged off the jacket. Oh. Lingerie. And just when he thought his boner couldn't get any harder. _Fuck_.

"I know that. Gajeel, I'm not stupid." She bit. Gajeel blinked in surprised, why so harsh? Levy was pouting as she sat on his thighs. "I _do_ do my homework before having sex with someone. I _know_ that Dragon Slayers don't do casual sex, something which I'm actually mildly surprised hasn't become public knowledge. I've known for a while that all of those rumors about you aren't true-"

"Not _all_."

Levy ignored his comment. "-I'm not stupid. Stop treating me like I am. I _know_ what I want Gajeel. I want you." She looked down and twiddled with her fingers, her confidence dwindling. Quieter she continued. "Not just for sex."

Gajeel thought his ears were deceiving him. He couldn't believe it. "W-what?"

"Do you really need me to say it again Gajeel? Because I will. I love you Gajeel." Gajeel didn't say anything. "And I want to have sex with you." Levy added as though he needed prompting for a response (which he did). Gajeel just didn't understand.

"Why me?"

"Do I need a reason to love you?"

Gajeel shook his head. "N-no! Yeh shouldn't love me Levy, I hurt yeh!"

"That was long ago, Gajeel."

"But-"

"Gajeel I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Does it really matter why?"

"Yes. Yes it does."

"Why?"

"Because I hurt yeh and that wasn't okay."

"Gajeel, I'm over it. Why aren't you?"

"'Cuz- 'Cuz 'M afraid I'll do it again."

Levy looked at him with so much pity. "Gajeel you won't."

"How do yeh know?"

"How do you know you will?"

Gajeel just stared at her, her hazel eyes captivated him. "Levy." Was all he could say. All he could think. Levy. Levy. Levy. Levy. Levy. Levy. Levy. Levy. _Levy._

"Gajeel?"

 _Levy. Levy. Levy. L e v y._

"Are you okay with me loving you?"

 _L e v y. L e v y. L e v y. L e v y._ _ **L e v y.**_

When he didn't answer she bent over and kissed him. It wasn't like that 'kiss' when fighting Tartaros. This is a real kiss. Hot. Messy. Wet. Sensual. His hands laid purchase tangled in her cerulean hair and hers returned the favor. He loved her. Her body was flush against his and there was no hiding his arousal (there wasn't since she climbed on his bed). Her legs clenched around his waist, which did nothing good for his boner. He loved her so much.

"Yes." He breathed when they broke apart for air.

"Huh?" The sound was more moan than question. She took a deep choppy breath and brushed some damp hair out of her face.

"'M okay with yeh lovin' me. But only if yer okay with me lovin' yeh."

A smile curled onto those swollen peach lips of hers. Those kissable lips. Those kissable lips that he now had permission to kiss. Probably a lot of permisson. And believe him, he'd use that permission a lot, any possible time ever if he could help it. She had decided to be his now, just as much as he was now hers, for now and forever.

"Yeah," she said. Her smirk was so sexy. "I can live with that."

* * *

 ***If y'all like this one I'm kinda thinking of doing multiples with the other Slayers**

 **Have a great day!**

 **~ Diana**


	2. Hearing

**Betaed by WhatAreAllTheseTears**

 **Rating: K+**

 **Title: Hearing**

 ***Note* the twins are my creation and I have not named them yet (hence the nicknames).**

* * *

Natsu was actually glad that he had better hearing than Lucy. She deserved the good nights' sleep she had been getting. After all, _she_ was the one who had pushed two fucking _people_ out of her vagina, she deserved some rest. Natsu pulled himself quietly from their bed and walked into the nursery. His children were so beautiful.

He was always able to tell when they were about to wake up. Their breath would hitch and he wouldn't even need a monitor to hear it. Then they would inhale and would let out an ear-splitting wail. Lucy would shoot out of bed and run to their sides but with Natsu's hearing he could stop them from that final stage of crying. He picked up Matchstick (Lucy wouldn't call her by that nickname, said it was a bad one, but Natsu personally liked it). Her pink little tuft of hair was messy from her turning in the night. She never seemed to sleep well. He could smell the kin-ness of her, his scent mingling with Lucy's and some fire of something else that would grow and consume her as she grew older until it was her only scent. Well, until she fell in love. Stardust (Lucy had nicknamed their son, truthfully it was a rather good one) was different. Blond fuzz colored his scalp and he smelt of his sister and something else, his own scent. Not the sky nor stars nor even any form of fire. He was something completely of his own, and Natsu wouldn't have it any other way.

Natsu rocked them as he heard them inhale. He softly sang, he didn't want to wake up Lucy. He didn't know where the lullaby came from, probably some deep depths of his childhood. Maybe something Igneel used to hum to him. He could vaguely remember the words, dragons and scenery mostly. Something about knowledge and learning. Maybe he hadn't learned this song from Igneel, maybe he'd heard it from Zeref...

Natsu shrugged it off. The origin of the song wasn't really meaningful to him. They were lulled back to sleep within a handful of verses. Natsu carefully placed each of the twins in their cribs. He sighed as he watched them sleep, so precious, so small, so powerful. He could feel their magic rolling off them in waves as they inhaled and exhaled. His precious little Matchstick sneezed in her sleep and lit her blanket on fire.

FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK!

Natsu did the first thing he could think of, he sucked up the fire. "Hmm…" He mused as the fire disappeared down his gullet, "actually tastes kind of good…"

"Natsu?" Natsu turned to see Happy padding down the hall. "Is something wrong? I smelled fire."

"Nah, it's okay. I ate it."

"She sneezed again?" Happy asked yawning. Natsu nodded. Happy flitted over the cribs. "At least you'll never have that problem with this one." He noted to Stardust.

"Yep." Natsu said. "I don't think Luce could handle three fire dragon slayers."

Happy laughed. "Aye, sir." Happy yawned again. "Well, I'm going back to sleep. G'night Natsu!"

"'Night Happy." The blue cat flew away.

Natsu glanced back at his children. He couldn't believe that he'd helped create _people_! Little tiny babies that would grow into amazing mages (they were his kids and they were totally more powerful than that Stripper's kid). He watched as Stardust's hands curled while he slept; little fingers with little nails and little palms. He looked down at his baby's feet, little toes poked out of his pajamas. He was so small. Natsu ran a finger down his son's face. His son batted the finger away before turning over, away from his father. Already so independent.

* * *

Lucy yawned as light bled through the closed curtains of her bedroom window. She patted the bed next to herself and frowned when she saw that her husband wasn't there. Usually Natsu slept like a log until Lucy woke him up, where was he?

"Happy? Natsu?" Lucy called as she rose from the bed. Natsu didn't answer but Happy did. He flew towards her.

"What's wrong, Lucy?" Happy asked.

"Natsu's not in bed. Do you know where he is?"

Happy shrugged. "Probably in the nursery."

Lucy sighed, of course he was. She dressed and went through her morning routine before she walked into the nursery to find him lying on the floor between the cribs. His body curled into the fetal position and a puddle of drool leaking from his mouth. Lucy sighed and walked over to her babies, picking Firestarter (Matchstick was such a silly nickname). "Hey honey, are we going to wake Daddy up?" She asked her daughter. The infant made a noise (since she couldn't talk yet) in response and Lucy picked up Stardust with her other arm.

" _Natsu_ …" she called softly. Her husband continued to snore. She kicked him gently.

"Ow… Lu _cy_!" Natsu groaned as he sat up.

"Come on Sleepy Head, today is the twins' first day at the Guild."

The grin that broke out on Natsu's face was blinding. "What are we waiting for then? Let's go!" As they walked out of the house Natsu proclaimed loudly "They're totally better than Metal Face's kid!"

"Natsu!"

"What? They are!"

Lucy was sure that all of Magnolia could hear the twins' father's rant about the wonders of his children versus the Redfox's.


End file.
